In personal computers operating under Windows® or Apple® operating systems the user may change the wallpaper of the display into any desired colour or pattern and may in fact use a photograph as a wallpaper. Further, recent mobile telephones have been equipped with cameras so that a photograph taken by the mobile telephone may be used directly on the mobile telephone as a wallpaper.
Both in personal computers and in recent mobile telephones the wallpaper may be easily changed or altered. However, the colour scheme or pattern of the overall appearance of the mobile telephone is difficult to change (a differently coloured second physical cover may be required), which is time consuming and expensive.
International patent publication WO 2006/02491 discloses a communication terminal capable of receiving colour data from a photograph and generating a colour scheme for a user interface of said communication terminal based on the colour data. Light generating means are then adapted to receive said colour scheme and to provide a coloured light to the user interface in accordance with said colour scheme. However useful the solution according to international patent publication WO 2006/02491 is, it is still experienced a need for further developing convenient and attractive ways of altering the appearance of communication terminals.